How to train your dragon: Battle for asgard sneak peak
by roxaskey
Summary: A sneak peak of the upcoming story. This is a crossover with video game Viking: Battle for Asgard. The Viking Skarin has been given another chance at life by the dragon Kelda. Now how will he manage now that he is half dragon? Will he discover his heritage? And why does Shaman Asta keep talking about the wolf god Fenrir? Skarin's answers lie in Berk.


The weather was cold and harsh on the island of Niflberg. In the wilderness, near the centre of the island, a small campfire was struggling to keep lit in the stormy wind. The owner of said camp was laying in his makeshift tent, struggling to gain any sleep. He kept tossing and turning as he heard voices call out to him. _Skarin... Hel comes... realise your_ _heritage!_ The voices called out as flashes of undead soldiers and a pack of wolves circling a much larger wolf like creature. The creature was hidden in shadow, but it stared with it's glowing red eyes right into Skarin's very soul. Suddenly, the creature roared, awakening Skarin from his restless slumber. He looked around and memory struck him like sword blow. He remembered why he was out here and made his way out of his makeshift tent in a blind rage. He had grown tired of these visions, they had caused nothing but trouble for him and even got him banished fro his home. In his rage he punched a boulder, which ended up breaking into several pieces and flying ten feet away.

"Dammit!" He cursed and sat down in depression. Another part about him he couldn't stand was... well everything. He had been remarkably strong for his age and sometimes even outranked the strongest in the village. When he was young he had white hair, which was quite unusual for the children to be born with such a colour, during his childhood he had accidently discovered how to use magic. It was nothing like what a shaman or cleric could do, but it was something entirely different. He once tripped while running after a brown rabbit during his dad's hunting expedition and got his hand caught in campfire. He felt his hand burn and pulled it out, but the flames became attached to his hand. After discovering that the flames were not harming him, he decided to try and put them out but to no avail. He tried dunking is hand in water, brushing them off with some cloth, waving his arms around like a maniac but nothing seemed to work so he decided to take it out on a tree. He pointed his fist in the tree's direction, ready to curse but the flame shot out of his arm and onto the tree. At first he was amazed, then he actually realised what he had done, so he grabbed a bucket of water but the flame had already grown into a full scale fire resulting in most of the village rushing down to put it out.

Another time during a thunder storm, a similar event occurred where he discovered how to control lightning. He also found that he could use ice, a long story about how he accidently froze the local river should probably be left out. But all this started to get out, and suspicious glanced were headed his way so he had to stop before he was discovered. The suspicion never did stop though as word had got out about his visions and flashes, and his hair turned a dark brown due to the lack of magic he was using. His appearance was another thing that drew suspicion, he was slightly taller than most of the kids, unlike most of the town's youth who had big beefy arms instead he had slimmer arms that did show muscles when he tensed but otherwise looked weak although he was probably the strongest in the village.

During all this suspicion in childhood no one wanted to be friends with Skarin either because of fear, hate or their parents wouldn't allow it. However, Skarin wasn't alone all the time because of his friend Asta. She would be there for him in times of pain and sorrow, but Skarin was also kind hearted and knew that she had friends so he wouldn't allow her to stay too long. He didn't want to ruin what she had, so most of his days were spent alone in the forest outside the village.

Growing up with all this became hard for Skarin so he ended up resorting to stealth. He soon discovered that he had a natural talent for stealth and had much finesse. As time went on Skarin grew into a strong willed ten year old lad who had finally accepted his difference from everybody else.

The winter had passed and became spring in Skarin's home village of Brighthelm. But, it was not a particularly happy day in the village as the shaman, Asta's father had died. The villagers had gathered near the edge of the village to send his body off in a boat, as is tradition. As the boat was being pushed into the water, it got caught on the reef, but the warriors had trouble pushing it off. Finally, Skarin went to help push the boat but was stopped by one of the warriors. They clearly didn't trust him. However, Asta requested that Skarin be allowed to help push her father out to sea. The chief granted her wish and the boat was pushed off the reef and sailed out into the open, fading into the distance.

Asta, despite only being fourteen years of age, had become the new village shaman just like her father. However, since her mother had passed away when she was five, she now had no one to look after her. Eventually she started living with her now adopted father, but she seemed to change since then. She became more distant to everybody, especially Skarin. This upset him greatly and he wanted to find out the reason behind this unusual behaviour, he thought abut sneaking about her home to try and find out, but then threw away that Idea. Sure, he could pull it off easily, but it felt like a violation of trust to his only friend. Plus her being a shaman now he didn't really think he would find much.

While still contemplating about the strange behaviour of shaman Asta Skarin stumbled upon a book on his dad's desk. When he read it he learned more about the gods and more specifically the wolf god Fenrir. But just as he started to learn about what happened to him, the book was snatched away by a strong hand. When Skarin turned to see who had grabbed the book away and came face to face with the chief... no. He came face to face with his father. Skarin saw that usual look of disappointment from his father, he had enough of that look and just silently left the room.

Another four years passed and the situation had not changed. No one trusted Skarin, he kept on surviving, and shaman Asta was still acting strange. But on the first day of autumn, all was revealed.


End file.
